Vibration analyzers are often used to monitor machinery and to perform predictive machinery maintenance. Machinery vibrations can be monitored by using a sensor such as an accelerometer, velocity sensor, or displacement sensor to measure the vibrations to be analyzed. The vibration signals to be measured often span a wide dynamic range, even upwards of 100 dB. A vibration analyzer instrument that cannot handle such a large dynamic range may have user settings for input range and gain amplification. However, problems from inaccurate user settings may arise. For example, if the input range is set to be too large, the instrument may not be able to measure small signals, and if the input range is set to be too small, the instrument may become overloaded with large input signals.